User talk:Noemon
Write Something! Related Videos Module Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. We were wondering if you would be interested in allowing us to enable the Related Videos Module on your wiki. You may have seen this on other wikis such as Call of Duty for example. Please just let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :* Thanks for the response. To answer your question, it is currently not able to be turned off via admin control, but it can be turned off upon request. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Proposal from JAlbor Hey Noemon, got a proposal from JAlbor of the Community Development Team I'd like you to take a look at; since it is partially a technical matter, I'm also interested of what you and Subtank think on that front. Linky. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Back and not dead... Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap... I've been neglecting my administrative duties in this wiki for quite some time. Just to let you know I'm back and ready for content improvement! See you later.— subtank (7alk) 07:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Could you help us? Okay, me and a comrade are working on a new wiki, and we stumbled upon this wiki. We realized that your coding is something else, and we want to ask you if you could please help us with the new wiki, or maybe let us use some of your awesome coding. We understand if you say no; You are an Admin and you have lots of work to do. Thanks! Final Chidori My talk 22:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog Guidelines Sorry for my blog about the CMS Roanoke. Could you tell me the Terms and all that please. -- Lilreezy18 Looking Good! With Dead Space 3 arriving soon, I recently returned to the wiki, and I gotta say, it looks great! Especially like the font. If you're not busy, and it's not too much trouble, I was wondering, could you help me implement the code that makes the search bar glow whenever you click on it? I think it's really badass, and I was hoping to use that on a couple of other wikis. Also, I'm pretty sure Dead Space 3 is out on PSN. It may have been a pre-order though. The Milkman | I always . 06:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lookin' Good! Awesome. Again, sorry for being so slow, but I'm... well, I'm shit at coding. Could you point to exactly where I need to paste this? I can worry about fiddling with the colour scheme later. EDIT: Actually, that was a lot easier than anticipated. I got it working, I'm just trying to figure out how to change the colour. The Milkman | I always . 12:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Page in Need of Deletion Hey, in case you don't notice right away, this page needs to be deleted. Just wanted to let you know. --The Milkman | I always . 05:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Blog Deletion Thanks for such a quick response on both of my questions. Sorry for the mistakes; I'm still learning my way around the "Social Side" of wiki's. Thanks! You don't know how much I thank you. If you could, could you please change the shape and navigation of our wiki to kinda match yours? If you can't, we understand, it's pretty hard to do such kind of coding. Here's the wiki. Thanks! My User Page My Talk Page Node Graph -- Rivet Gun Hey, I was readnig the 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun page, and I noticed that they Power Node upgrade graph isn't shown in the infobox, whereas it is on other weapons pages. The image of said graph does appear in the page's "Gallery" section, so I was wondering if this should be moved. --The Milkman | I always . 22:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, go ahead on both this and what you suggested about the hand cannon. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's done, thank you. I added the trivia to hand cannon, and the node graph to the Rivet Gun page. I also fixed the infobox on the Seeker Rifle page; the graph wasn't showing up. :--The Milkman | I always . 23:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha I added the coding there to revise it in case you couln't help us, but I realized that the coding was too advanced for me (I'm more of a template maker). Sorry if I did anything wrong. But if you could, can you change the blue and brown of the user headers to yellow and green (yellow on top, green on bottom). Also, if you could, can you change the menu-ish kinda thing on the side of the screen? You know, the one that opens when you hover on your name and says "Mt Talk, My Preferences, Help, and Log Out"? Please keep the transparacy, but change the color from black to red. Thanks again! -- Final Chidori Hello I came to know about the theme that you use for this wiki. I really love it. Can you make some cool theme for my wiki? I would be very grateful of you. -A great follower Okay! Thank You SO Much Thank you for all the changes! You don't know how much you helped us, bro. If ya ever need anything, just tell us and we'll help you. --Final Chidori. Hey Just stopped by to say hello again. 22:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Shuttles Page Dear Noemon this is BettyBoopKiss creator of the Shuttles page and Category system. I would like to send you a formal message stating my reasons for aiding the CMS Greely page and re-editting the Shuttles page after LilyFord editted it. Now I am fully one for cleaning up wiki articles and making everything ship shape, but I would like to say there was nothing wrong with the Shuttles page. Other people during the year that it has been online have fined tuned some small things, but ultimatley none have ever changed large sections of the article before. This slightly upsets me because that page is very important to me as a lover of the spacecraft in Dead Space. I only want the wrong to be fixed in the case that the intro paragraph to the Shuttles page is wrong. For one LilyFord said FTL which none of the ships in the Dead Space universe use FTL, they use Shockpoint Drives which are the only form of travel through Shock Space. So I am sorry but I am just trying to keep my page clean and fully up to date with all the current info. For the Greely I am not the creator, but simply wanted to fix it up, I realize it is still not correct and I am not 100% onboard with that page anyway. But please Noemon I would fully appreciate it if you would just fix the wrong information on the page. LilyFord isn't in the wrong completley, I just do not think a novice such as they should jump on the thick reigns of a page such as Shuttles. Thank you please know this is a formal explanation of my problem, so please reply. Sincerly, BettyBoopKiss Response Thank you Noemon for your response, and I do heed your 'statement' of ownership to the wiki. I know the fact that I do not completly as of certification and copyright own the Shuttle page I only state this feeling in the fact that it seems almost sudden that LilyFord editted such a dormat page. I only say this because Shuttles is a page that has been around so long and LilyFord seemed to be following me around the wiki after I created the USM Eudora page, the CMS Crozier and the CMS Terra Nova. I am not fully saying that it is a personal attack against me, but to help me clean up the small odds and ends are fine, but it seems weird they modified such an old page that roots back to me. I know this is only a wiki and I am above small drama, but this just seems like a misunderstanding between a user like me and a novice. I would feel better if LilyFord was informed that I am wondering of their intensions following around the spacecraft pages on this wiki. Thank you sincerly, BettyBoopKiss Check this out Hey, Noemon, spoiler-free stuff http://goo.gl/RvPv4. 07:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Nice! I'll put it in the Dead Space 3 page! What do you think of the game so far? (I assume you have started playing it. I still haven't) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually I've already beaten it and got the 100% completion. I have some gripes with it here and there, but otherwise I find it to be great. The plot is interesting and has a few pleasant twists here and there. But then again, this is subjective, some people outright vomit (Figuratively) from the only mention of the game. 22:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::100% already?! That was quick, but I guess it was for the best though, you already started uploading photos! As for me, ahh, the end of my exams cannot come soon enough! I want to play it for myself. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::The game became available for me at the 5th of february at midnight, so I got a bit of a head start there. If you've got the PC version you can send me a note and we'll try to go through the co-op. As for the images, I forked out for the DLC so you don't have to. 22:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::We should make you a bust or something and post it on the main page :D . You are this wiki's unsung hero, sort of. While I'd love to play co-op with you, I will be playing it on the PS3, so, no luck there. Also, now that you mentioned PC, please get in the chat, I want to ask you something. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Navbar Hi, Noemon.. First off, I'd like to say, great job on this wiki. It looks fantastic. :D Second, I was wondering if you could teach me how to edit the navbar (and the other buttons) of my wiki to something similar to yours, or if you could at least tell me which parts of the MediaWiki pages are necessary. I will put a credit on our Wikia.css for you, but I would like to slightly change as well.. If you could help me with that, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! :D redwall64 03:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Noemon! I got it to work but I will still need to edit the design itself later, tho, lol, I tried making my own but I ended messing it up cuz I rushed it. It's here if you ever want to see it :P Thanks again! redwall64 00:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Paul Clarke Page Alright, listen up. Isaac's dad is NOT named "Poul." He's called PAUL! And why did you lock the article name? because you just want you to be forever right about Paul's first name? Fix it, alright? You may think you did the right thing, but you didn't. --Nova Eclipse :I did not not make up the spelling, please read the talk page --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) STEALER!!!! Hi Noemon, I have a question.....Why you deleted my page about Dead Space 2 Mods? I haven´t already finished it, and btw try to create yourself new information or pages! Don´t delete and then stealing and saying that you made it.....--Helios Max Sorry about that.... Hey, sorry for what I said before, I was just angry because I didn´t knew why you deleted my page. And thanks by the way for telling the reason....And one thing.....I´ve just recreated the page, so...if you want, you can delete it. Helios´s out. And by the way, for what reason they are non canon? I don´t understand, those mods are fan-made not a commercial or insulting way. --Helios Max The Devils Horns Page Hi Noemon, it´s me again. Can you check a little my page about "The Devils Horns " Foam Finger? I want to know if its made good, because I´m new at this wikia and that because there are so much things that I don´t understand, but with the time I will figure it out, and anyway thank you for moving the "Dead Space 2 Mods " to my blog and not to delete it, and of course sorry for what I said yesterday. --Helios Max Attachments Dilema Hi Noemon, it´s me again. I need your aprove to edit all attachments recently created and to put them all in a single page, for as those who wants to see the details about those attachments in a single page, without searching and checking for long time. So I only need your aprovement to do this, because as you are a admin with a lot experience, and as well to not make the people who created the pages to.... you know of what I´m saying. Helios´s out --Helios Max Dat CSS Yo! First of all, the CSS of this Wiki is my favorite in all of Wikia. One of the things I like the most, is the changing background. I looked into the CSS and JS and the only thing I found was the list of backgrounds you guys used and the classes, but I have no idea how you attributed the classes to the Wikia page in random order? I don't even know how you did it, so I was really curious what's behind it. Mind informing/teaching me? Thanks. (I left the same message on Subtank's page cause I saw you both worked on the CSS, didn't really know which one of the two to contact on this). Bereisgreat (Shout!) 02:43, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, JS is still gibberish for me. :D But your message on Brandon's talk page explained it well, thanks for that. I added the JS to my test Wiki Common.js, but it doesn't seem to be working? The code looks correct to me, maybe I have to wait a little longer for it to take effect? Bereisgreat (Shout!) 18:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well that explains a lot. Thanks, it's working perectly now. :) Bereisgreat (Shout!) 17:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Navigation What is the CSS code to customize the colours of wiki navigation? I have to add some gradient. 15:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Possible Implementation of Proposal Hey Noemon, just wanted to check in with you since you're our resident tech guy (and, no, I'm not forgetting about Subtank, she's our tech girl or gal or whatever is the most analogous female term for guy); as you might have noticed, I've brought up a little proposal in the forums, and I was wondering if, provided the community agrees with it, you would be able to install the banner? That is, of course, if you feel comfortable with doing so (if you don't agree with this idea but the community still agrees with it, no problem, I'll figure out another way). --Haegemonia(talk) 18:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it looks like the results are in; so, would you be okay putting up that banner? Also, on a more sensitive note, do you happen to use Twitter? The reason I ask is that I need someone I can trust to *respectfully* (extremely so) contact the Dead Space team on Twitter and let them know about this. I figure it can't hurt drawing attention to what the community is asking and, really, just seems like the polite thing to do. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I still think it's important we post the "manifesto" as you've termed it to display our resolve; I understand the issue with length, but I'm not sure how much shorter we can make it without it loosing some of its meaning (though, to be fair, I am somewhat overly verbose, as you've probably no doubt noticed). I'll try and come up with a better version when I have some extra time today, though it may still be worth it to post the current version and see how that goes as well. :::If you can't figure out your credentials, that's fine, I suppose I could create an account (even though I loathe Twitter, toppling of despotic regimes non-withstanding). What you've got though is great, it's succinct and to the point while still be courteous. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Rightee-o, got the e-mail enabled for my account, so you can send me the info whenever you want. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Main Page of Dead Space Wikia Hey Noemon, I want to know if I have the permission to edit the Main Page. I want to change the details of Dead Space 2 (about what it is Dead Space 2, and more....) and update it with Dead Space 3 information. Helios Max (talk) 09:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Page Needs to Be Renamed? Hey, I was wondering if you think this page should be retitled "Regenerators" instead of "The Regenerators". Someone brought it up on the talk page, so I thought I'd bring it to your attention. --The Milkman | I always . 02:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :If it stays Regenerators, then it should be "Regenerators" and not "The Regenerators". However, there's a discussion on this thread about renaming it to "Deep-Dig Hunter". CarlinB (talk) 02:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Necromorph is really necessary the existence of this page? as "aftermath necromorphs" are just imaginary sketches Tricell 04:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) User blocked Hi Noemon, I have a problem here..... Why my account was blocked? I don´t even know why I was blocked, but the reason was about "Vandalism" but I haven´t edited any pages, except the page I created about The Devils Horns and about my page about Mods that you converted it as a blog on my profile.... Someone called Sulfur blocked me? Is he an admin? Please, I need answer about this..... Helios Max (talk) 12:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: User Blocked Well that was weird, because I´ve tried to edit some information about "The Devils Horns" from Trivia and then suddenly, it showed me a message about my account was blocked from acts of "Vandalism" from a guy called "Sulfur" and that I couldn´t edit nothing during that time... And the blocking settings also prevent the user to write messages to Talk Page? Well, what happened to me was really weird.... And also it showed me the person that agree with blocking my account this to March 7.... -- Helios Max (talk) 20:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Howdy! I like the twitter account idea a lot. Has another admin taken you up on your offer to have the account info yet? I don't currently have a lot of time available because of school and internship stuff, so I might not be the best steward for it right now. But I may take you up on your offer in a month or two once I have some more time. ευχαριστώ!--LBCCCP 03:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Repeat offenser.-- 00:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Reference Verification I just recently verified the translation of Uxor in latin, can you put this in the correct code, please. Thank you, Noemon. cite book |last=Glare |first=P. G. W. |authorlink= |title=Oxford Latin Dictionary |url= |accessdate= |year=1982 |publisher=Oxford UP |location=New York |isbn=0 19 864224 |page=2123Caleb Roberts (talk) 17:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Noemon, the Etymology section of the Tau Volantis page does not have references, while the Astronomy section, which I wrote, provides one reference in a clean MLA format. The two sections are in dipute with one another, and I am in favor of the Astronomy section of the page due to its level of organization. Which one do you prefer? My opinion is biased due my being the author of the Astronomy section. I apologize Noemon, one of the admin (Parax) prevented you from reading my insert because he only briefly glimpsed at it, not realizing it was in disagreement with the Etymology section. He, as a direct result, deleted it due to apparent redundancies, which exist only as a measurement of correcting falsified information from the section. Luckily, I'm a founder of another wiki and happen to know about the recent changes page, which admin have only limited access to. Check there, you should be able to see it. :Actually, I am not an admin, but anyone can use Special:RecentChanges xD-- 01:19, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :I read the "Astronomy" section and I agree with its deletion. It was not really relevant to the subject. I also went ahead and removed similar, unrelated parts, from the Etymology section. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Some potential improvements. Hi there! I have had a look around this wiki and I just want to ask a couple of questions. Firstly, why not re-organise the Necromorph and weaponry templates? Right now they're just a single heap placed in alphabetical order that provides no information as to in what game particular Necromorphs/weapons are encountered. I would suggest using the grouping on Bioshock wiki, where you have the subsections all games, Dead Space only, Dead Space 2 only, Dead Space 3 only and maybe Dead Space: Severed only. This will make them much more informative and easier to navigate for someone who is just looking for a particular game. With your permission, I could modify it myself in this manner. Secondly, unless I'm mistaken, there seem to be no pages for the Unitologist enemies in DS3. I understand that most players, and by extension users of this website mainly care about the Necromorphs alone, but given your otherwise liberal use of Community messages to point out certain problem areas of the wiki, it's strange that this seems to be completely ignored. Thanks in advance. 4Ferelden (talk) 06:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I have edited the Necromorph and Weapon template in this form. I have also tried to keep the previous labelling of simple and advanced forms in necro template by highlighting the advanced forms in bold. Enjoy! Regarding the Unitologists, I don't have the game either and so I can only help with the copy-editing the general items (i.e. use of cover, rolling, etc.). Nevertheless, I still think that creating the Unitologist enemy pages should be added to site goals and community announcements, since this is the one area of the wiki that seems completely ignored so far. 4Ferelden (talk) 08:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, guess what? 1. http://goo.gl/QTswa 2. http://goo.gl/PNQrD 18:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Infobox Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the Weapon Infobox template is slightly messed up since you last edited it. I had a quick look but I can't find the problem/I'm not clever enough to fix it. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 15:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, I think I fixed it. I hate wikicode as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Persistent user A has been changing content on the Randall Carr page, claiming that he is in fact not the leader of the Necromorph Cult, but doesn't bother to show evidence. In addition, he/she has copied all the content on the Randall Carr page and pasted it onto a new page, Necromorph Cult Leader, the only difference being that Randall's name has been changed to "the cult leader" throughout the page. I have been reverting his persistent edits for quite a while, as well as marking his page for deletion. However, despite me requesting him to stop, he continues to redo his edits and remove the deletion tag. As such, I request that action be taken by an administrator. Thank you.-- 14:31, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I don't think you got my reply, could you move my plot idea to the forums as I don't know how to.. Thanks!MT15 (talk) 22:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Vandal. Hello Noemon, User:Ccrogers15 has added two pieces of vandalism on pages as shown here: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob_Danik?diff=prev&oldid=120020 http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole_Brennan?diff=prev&oldid=120023 Thought I'd let you know. Back from the dead... Per above, I'll be in super-active mode for May but will be inactive again for June (and presumably onwards but it all depends on how this week turns out). — subtank (7alk) 08:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandal http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dalek_rex -- 22:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) MOS You should probably update your Manual of Style. It says that past tense should be used in writing, but the articles here (Isaac Clarke and Nicole Brennan, for example) are written in present tense. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 17:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandal -- 06:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Font Hi, Noemon. I love what's been done with this wiki, from the random background down to the navbar. However, what I am really interested in learning is how to change the default font of the wiki. I've filtered through most of the MediaWiki pages on this wiki but still can't find it! If this is some sort of trade secret you're not willing to compromise, I understand completely. Anyways, I don't mean to be a prick or annoying, so thanks in advance! Respond here. 02:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I found it myself, so don't trouble yourself! :D 02:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Question A few years ago I got into a really dumb argument, as a user named candykitten, on this page: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Stalker#dividing_ideia Yeah, I know. I didn't speak much english at the time, so of course my grammar and spelling was atrocious. But I'm curious, is their any way I could look at the argument? It seems to have mostly been deleted. I'd just like to apologize to the people that got involved in it. It was a few years ago, but I'd like to clear it up. Serpentaxy400 (talk) 01:45, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Protection proposal Recently, I was contacted by a concerned user about the possibility of protecting articles against IP user edits. While I don't think we need to protect against all IP edits, it might be worthwhile to preemptively protect high-profile articles (Isaac Clarke, USG Ishimura, etc.). What do you think? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 17:44, April 6, 2014 (UTC) hello nic my name is renz.....i am a filipino....and i am a dead space 3 expert,can u help me to dowload the contenent..i have many finshed difficlut in dead space 3 but i want a legends suit but i got 1 legend suit and the others are missing? 13:28, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Guten Tag Hey Noemon, Haegemonia here, just going around and seeing who is still active. If you are and you wish to still be a Sysop here, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll remove your status but, if and when you wish to return, it will be restored promptly. Cheers, --Haegemonia(talk) 04:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Long Time Oh, hey Noemon, glad to hear from you! Things have been going alright with me and I hope you're doing well also. Cheers, --Haegemonia(talk) 17:31, October 24, 2019 (UTC)